Gomenasai, Akane
by misao1000
Summary: After the failed wedding, Akane says something's that causes Ranma to come to a decision. Will Akane come to regret her actions? And what is Ranma's decision?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't know if this story will be all that good, but I figured to give it a try. I came up with it, when I heard the song Gomenasai, by the group T.A.T.U.  
**(This will not be a songfic.) **This story starts after the failed wedding. Also Ranma has yet to tell Akane he loves her, as he did at Jusendo.)

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 and all of it's associated characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is only using them, as a form of entertainment and is in no means what so ever, used as a means of profit.

**Chapter One**

As he surveyed the destruction of what should have been the most happiest day of his life, with the last conversation with his fiance running through his head, Ranma Saotome, came to a decision that he should have came to, long before now.

Slowly making his way towards the door, that would allow him to leave the dojo, he passed by Kasumi who sent him a encouraging smile. However, being the martial artist that he was, Ranma saw that it was a bit forced.

Continuing on his way, he soon came upon Nabiki. "I hope you're happy with yourself Ranma." she said to him. Ranma paused, and turned to face her. He started to say something, but Nabiki told him she didn't want to hear it. Giving her a slight nod, he continued on his way and soon came upon his pops and Soun. Soun as usual was crying and moaning about the schools never being joined, while Genma stood at his side. Soon as Genma saw Ranma, he shook his head in a disappointed manor, but didn't say anything.

Finally reaching the door, Ranma came to a sudden stop as his path outside, was blocked by his mother. "Mom?"

Nodoka shook her head sadly. "Ranma, I am sorry to say it, but I am disappointed in you." Ranma stood there in silence waiting for the next words to come. Nodoka let out a held breath, and stepped closer to him. "I can tell by the look on your face, that you are expecting me to demand, that you restore your honor, Ranma. I want you to know, that as far as the honor pact you made to me long ago goes, it is full filled. "

Ranma raised his head and looked directly into his mother's eyes, seeking some hint of a lie. Not managing to find one, he started to speak, but Nodoka cut him off. "Now as for what happened here today Ranma." Nodoka paused for a few moments, thinking to herself about how best to portray her feelings. Ranma continued to watch her in silence. About five minutes later, Nodoka spoke again. "Ranma, while I am proud of you that had a lot of girls after your hand, stringing them along this long, was completely dishonorable. I can't make this decision alone, so your father and I will have to discuss this in private, before I can make a final decision on what is to be done about this."

Ranma nodded. "I understand Mom." At his words, Nodoka moved past him, and made her way towards where Genma was still standing with Soun. Taking advantage of the free passage outside, Ranma left the dojo and slowly began to make his way towards the house.

Making his way inside the house some minutes later, Ranma made his way towards the stairs. Some minutes later, he reached the top of the stairs, and headed off in the direction of his room. As he neared Akane's room, he paused for a few moments to stare at her closed door. Coming from inside the room, Ranma managed to hear the soft sobs coming from Akane. Closing his eyes for a few moments, Ranma turned away from Akane's door, and continued down the hallway soon arriving outside of the room he shared with his pops.

Reaching out his hand, he slid open the door and stepped inside the pretty barren room. After closing the door behind himself, Ranma let out a deep sigh, and made his way over to his futon where he sat down, before laying down on his back, and staring up at the ceiling. After a few moments of doing this, he once again closed his eyes, and let the conversation he had with Akane.

Flashback

After dealing with the last of his would be rivals, Ranma slowly made his way over to were Akane was kneeling on the floor, he wedding dress in taters, but still managing to cover her to a point. On reaching her a few moments later, Ranma knelt down before her, and reaching out his hand, brushed a few strands of loose hair, away from Akane's face. "Akane, are you okay?"

Ranma saw Akane take a deep breath, before she raised her head, and looked into his eyes. Before anyone knew what had happened a very loud smack was heard throughout the dojo. As everyone turned to look at the source of the noise, Akane got to her feet, and stood over Ranma who was holding his left cheek. "How dare you ask me that, Ranma?!" shouted Akane.

Getting over his shock at being slapped, Ranma got to his feet and stood before Akane. He started to say something, but Akane cut him off with another slap. "I don't know what I ever saw in you Ranma. But I want you to know, that I won't be making the same mistake ever again."

At this, Akane made her way past him heading towards the door of the dojo. Ranma reached out his arm, and gently took a hold of Akane's arm. "Akane, please wait."

Ranma was once again shocked, as Akane whirled around and clocked him on the chin with her fist, which since he was surprised, knocked him down on his butt. "Don't you ever touch me!" shouted Akane, glaring down at him. "Why don't you just leave and never return?"

Once again Akane turned away from him, and began to make her way towards the door. As Ranma sat there, Akane reached her father, who tried to reason with her to reconsider. Akane paused long enough to look back at Ranma. And in a voice filled with venom proclaimed. "Forget it dad. As for as Ranma and I go, I would care less if he died. In fact, it might be best if he did just that and saved everyone the trouble of ever having to deal with him." There was a few gasps from around the room at this, but no one said anything, as Akane continued on her way, and soon left the dojo.

End Flashback

Opening his eyes with another sigh, Ranma sat up and climbed to his feet. Making his way over to the closet, he slid open the door, and knelt down. After moving a few things around, he pulled out his travel pack.

Opening the pack he began to dig through it, checking on the various items held inside. Once he was certain that everything was in working shape, he stood up, and began to take down the few clothes he had handing in the closet. Once he was done with the male clothing he paused for a moment to look over the female garments that were hanging there.

Several minutes later, he had reclosed the pack and carried it over to the nearby window. After setting the pack down, he made his way over to a small dresser, and on reaching it knelt down and picked up his school bag. With this item in hand, he then made his way back over to his futon, and once again sat down upon it. Opening the bag, he began to dig through it, looking for the items he needed. After finding the items he needed, Ranma crossed his legs, and began to write.

Close to a hour later, he finished off his letter and began to read over everything that he had wrote. Giving a nod of satisfaction, he folded the paper in half, and wrote the name Akane upon it. He then placed the letter down upon his pillow, and once again got to his feet. Arriving back at the window, Ranma picked up his pack and slipped it on. Opening the window he climbed up onto the ledge.

Turning to look back at the door, his eyes feel upon the letter he had written. "Gomenasai, Akane."

With that said, Ranma made his way up on to the roof, and soon left.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Some hours after Ranma had left the dojo, the remaining members of the Tendo family, along with Genma and Nodoka, returned to the house after cleaning up the dojo. As Nabiki and Kasumi headed towards the stairs, Soun asked Genma if he wanted to play a few games of shogi, to help get their minds off of the recent events.

Genma started to answer him, but before he could do so, Nodoka interrupted. "Sorry dear, but you and I need to have a private chat, about what happened during the wedding."

"Can't we do that later, No-chan?" Nodoka sent her husband a glare, and moved her hand towards the hilt of her ever present katana. Genma let out a loud gulp, and turned to face Soun. "Sorry Tendo, but I am going to have to put our game on hold."

"I understand Saotome." said Soun, looking over towards Nodoka. "Will you be staying here, or returning home?"

"We will be returning home." said Nodoka. "And Soun, I do want to thank you for your hospitality over the last few weeks." Nodoka bows to him.

Soun tells her that she was very welcome. He then excused himself, saying that he was heading to bed, and hopefully forget the events of the day. As Soun made his way past them, Nodoka turned to her husband. "Ready to go dear?"

"Shouldn't we let the boy know where we are going?" asked Genma.

Nodoka was silent for a few minutes, as she pondered this question. "I have already told Ranma, that you and I needed to talk about what happened today. As for telling him where we are going, I am sure that the Tendos will let him know in the morning. And I also think it best to just let Ranma be, and let him come to terms with what happened today."

Giving her a nod, Genma headed towards the front door, with Nodoka soon following him.  
-

As the three adults had their talk downstairs, Kasumi having reached her destination, reached out her hand and softly knocked upon the door. "Akane, can I come in?"

Hearing a soft yes from inside the room, Kasumi opened the door and made her way into her younger sisters room. After closing the door behind herself, Kasumi made her way over to stand next to Akane's bed. "May I sit down?"

Akane nodded softly, and Kasumi took a seat on the edge of the bed. There was several minutes of silence between the two girls as Kasumi looked around the room. As her eyes landed upon the tattered remains of the wedding dress Akane had worn, she let out a sigh before turning her attention upon Akane. As Kasumi looked over her sister, who was dressed only in her bra and panties, she replayed what had been said between Ranma and Akane in her mind.

After a few more minutes of silence, Kasumi asked Akane how she was feeling. Akane told her that she felt terrible.

"Do you feel this way because of what happened at the wedding, or because of what you said to Ranma?" asked Kasumi. Akane told her both, and buried her head in her arms. Kasumi reached out her arms, and gently taking a hold of Akane's arms, pulled her closer. As she wrapped her arms around Akane, Kasumi asked. "And why do you feel this way, Akane?"

In a mumbled voice, since her head was still buried in her arms, Akane told Kasumi that she felt this way, because she had thought that Ranma really did love her.

"Is that the only reason Akane?"

Akane shook her head no. "I told Ranma, that he should go off and die."

"And do you still think that way?"Akane was silent for a few minutes, before telling Kasumi no. "Then, why haven't you gone and apologized to Ranma?"

"Because he..."

"He what Akane? Is Ranma to blame for everything that has happened to him?" Akane flinched a bit at the anger she heard in Kasumi's voice. Kasumi seeing this, took a deep breath to calm herself down, before continuing. "Akane, while I will admit that Ranma isn't the best young man out there, he has done more for you then anyone else has in quiet some time. Now as for what happened today, yes Ranma should have cleared up all of his loose ends with the other fiancées. But if you are blaming him for them being here, then you are blaming the wrong person." Raising her head, Akane looked into Kasumi's eyes, and asked her what she meant. "I was the one who asked Nabiki to send a invitation to Ukyo and Shampoo."

"Why did you do that?" asked Akane, with a bit of anger seeping into her voice.

Kasumi sent her a warning look, about her tone. Akane lowered her head, and said she was sorry for snapping at her.

"It is alright Akane. Now, as to answer your question. I noticed that they had seemed to back off on trying to acquire Ranma. I thought they had given up on Ranma as a fiance, and decided to remain friends. It would seem that I was wrong." As Akane took in what Kasumi had said, Kasumi added in a whispered voice, once again.

A few moments later, Akane let out a sigh. "I can understand you wanting me to apologize to Ranma, Kasumi. And I know that I should do just that. However, what if he doesn't forgive me? I don't think I could live with that."

"Akane, all you can do is try." said Kasumi, getting to her feet. "I'll leave you to think it over Akane. But it is always best to take the first step."

With that said, Kasumi turned away from Akane, and headed towards the door. On reaching it she paused for a few moments, then opening the door, made her way out of the room. Arriving out in the hallway, Kasumi closed Akane's door and leaned back against the wall. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, and moved away from the wall. After making her way a short distance down the hallway, Kasumi raised her right arm, and knocked upon the door before her. "Nabiki, can we talk?"

From inside the room, Kasumi heard the sound of someone moving around. She then heard. "Give me a few minutes, Kasumi." called Nabiki.

Five minutes later, Kasumi heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Opening the door, Kasumi made her way into the room, and once she was inside closed the door behind herself. After looking around the room, Kasumi made her way over to the bed and sat down.

Nabiki who was seated at her desk looked over at her older sister, and said. "I take it you want to talk about what happened today." At Kasumi's nod, Nabiki continued. "I did what you told me to do, Kasumi. I sent the invitations to Shampoo and Ukyo, just as you told me to do."

"While that is true Nabiki, I never told you to send invitations to the Kuno's and Hibiki-san." Nabiki noticed the formal tone to Ryoga's name, but didn't say anything. "Nabiki, I want to know what possessed you to invite Ranma's rivals to the wedding, knowing how much they hate Ranma, and lust after Akane." Nabiki was silent for several minutes. "I am waiting for your answer, Nabiki."

Letting out a held breath, Nabiki asked Kasumi, if she knew how much the wedding had cost?

"That is not the issue here Nabiki." said Kasumi, a small hint of anger seeping into her voice. "And as you should very well know, Auntie Saotome took care of most of the expenses for the wedding, while her family covered the rest. Now then Nabiki, I want you to tell me the truth, on why you invited the Kuno's and Hibiki-san."

"I did it for the money alright." said Nabiki. "Kuno heard about the wedding through the rumor mill, and approached me about it. He wanted information, so I gave it to him for a price."

"So let me get this straight, Nabiki." said Kasumi, once again letting anger seep into her voice. "Once again you sacrificed the happiness of Ranma and Akane for money, once again knowing full well that the wedding was paid for, and what would happen if the Kuno's were to attend." At Nabiki's nod, Kasumi let out a sigh. "And how did Hibiki-san find out?"

"I ran into him while I was shopping for the invitations. He saw what I was doing, and asked what was going on. Of course I don't give out information for free, so I charged him. Once he had handed over the money, I told him that I was buying invitations, for Ranma and Akane's wedding."

"And what was his reaction to that?" asked Kasumi.

"Surprisingly he was pretty calm about it." said Nabiki. "Anyway next thing I know, he is holding out about twenty thousand yen, and asking me for one of the invitations. Not one to turn down money, I took it, and gave him a invitation."

Letting out another sigh, Kasumi asked. "Okay, that explains the reason behind the Kuno's and Hibiki-san being at the wedding. Now then why did you ask Ranma if he was happy with himself, as he was leaving the dojo? What reason should he have had to be happy, considering what had just happened with the wedding, and not to mention what Akane had said to him?"

"I don't really know, Kasumi." said Nabiki. "Maybe a part of me felt guilty about what had happened, and instead of taking the blame for it, I tried to push it off onto Ranma, like it is always done."

Kasumi nodded to this, and asked. "And what are you going to do to make up for this?"

"What can I do? After all Ranma and I are not exactly the best of friends, so I highly doubt that he is going to listen to anything that I have to say."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Akane." said Kasumi, getting to her feet. "It never hurts to try. And it is always best to take the first step, in asking for forgiveness."

With that said, Kasumi made her way over to the door. Sending one more look at the sister, she opened the door, and made her way out of the room.

**End of Chapter Two**

(A/N: I do apologize for all of the talking here, but maybe I was able to clear up some things from last chapter.) ( Also, I know it is very rare for Kasumi to show anger, but it had to be done to a point.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I know I know I said this is/was a Ranma/Akane fic, however I may be changing that, depending on what I come up with, and all. Now as for this chapter, it probably could/should have gone with last chapter, but I didn't want to add too much more talking to an all ready filled chapter.)

**Chapter Three**

After leaving Nabiki's room, Kasumi made her way back downstairs. Making her way into the sitting room a few moments later, she started to say Father, but found the room to be empty. 'Now where could he be?' she thought.

After checking the other rooms inside the house, she made her way towards her fathers bedroom. Finding the door closed, she started to turn away and leave, since she hadn't been inside this room, since her mother had passed away. Stealing away her resolve, Kasumi made her way closer, and on reaching the door, knocked. "Father are you in here?"

A few moments later the door was opened by Soun, who was dressed in his night clothes. As Kasumi caught sight of him, she quickly apologized. "I am sorry that I woke you, Father."

"It is quiet alright Kasumi. I hadn't gone to sleep yet." As Kasumi seemed to relax a bit, Soun asked her if something was wrong.

"Nothings wrong Father, I just wanted to talk to you and Uncle Saotome, about what happened today."

Soun let out a small sigh, and stepped aside. "Saotome and Nodoka left earlier, since Nodoka said she needed to have a private chat, with her husband." Seeing that Kasumi had remained standing where she was, Soun asked her if she was going to come inside.

"Father, could we please talk somewhere else? I haven't been inside your room, since mother died."

Soun gave her a understanding nod, and joined her out in the hallway. As he pulled his room door closed, he told her that they could talk in the sitting room.  
-

Some minutes later, Soun and Kasumi were seated at the dinning table, with a pot of tea sitting between them. Taking a sip of his tea, Soun looked over towards his eldest daughter, and found her sitting there with her hands down in her lap, and a look of what appeared to be worry, etched upon her face. Returning his tea cup to the table, Soun asked Kasumi what was wrong.

Looking up from the table, Kasumi took a deep breath. "Father I want to know what your plans for Ranma and Akane's futures are, based on what happened today."

Soun was silent for a few minutes as he thought about how best to answer her. "While I will admit Kasumi, that what happened today is a large step backwards, I do hope that eventually Ranma and Akane work this out, and marry."

Kasumi nodded to this, and asked. "And what if they can't work it out? What are your plans then?"

"Kasumi, no one can predict the future." said Soun. "But if it does come to the point that Ranma and Akane can't work this out, then it would fall to either you or Nabiki. However, I really do hope that it is Akane, that eventually marries Ranma."

"And what if Nabiki and I had someone else, or other plans, Father? Would you force us to give them up, just so an agreement made between you and Uncle Saotome could be full filled?"

Soun was silent for several minutes, before telling her that it was the honorable thing to do, and full fill the agreement no matter the sacrifice. Soon as he finished speaking, Soun flinched at the glare that Kasumi had turned upon him. "And what exactly would you consider as honorable, Father?"

"W-what ever do you mean, Kasumi?"

"What kind of honorable man, lets his youngest daughter sleep with a pig, knowing full well that said pig is actually a young man?"

Instead of saying anything, Soun did the same old thing and turned on the waterworks. Kasumi got to her feet, with a sigh. "I don't know what you plan to do Father, but I am going to deal with all of the mistakes that have been made in this house over the last two years." With that said, Kasumi made her way out of the room heading towards the stairs.  
-

As Kasumi made her way upstairs, across the city a similar conversation was taking place at the Saotome home.

Soon as he had arrived home, Genma started to head for the stairs.

"Going somewhere dear?"

Stopping in his tracks, Genma turned to face his wife, and found her hand resting upon the hilt of her katana. With a loud gulp, Genma told her that he was only going to head upstairs, and make sure the bed was ready, while she made some tea.

"I am pretty certain that was all you planned dear." said Nodoka, in a voice that clearly said she doubted any of what he had just said.

As Genma sighed at his failed plan, Nodoka pointed towards the sofa, and told him to sit down. Doing as he was told, Genma made his way over to the sofa, and sat down. Nodoka meanwhile, remained standing before him, and paced side to side. "Now then dear, you and I need to discuss the events that transpired today at the wedding. I am going to ask you several questions pertaining to said events, and I expect a truthful answer from you. Is that clear?"

Genma said, yes dear. At this Nodoka stopped her pacing, and faced her husband. "Kuonji Ukyo, does she or does she not have a valid claim as one of Ranma's fiancés?"

"She does." said Genma.

" How and when exactly did this agreement come about?"

Over the next few minutes, Genma told Nodoka, on how he and Ranma had met the Kuonji's during their training trip. He went on to explain, how well Ranma and Ukyo got along, that Ukyo's Father suggested the agreement that their children would marry. He also told her, how Ukyo's Father had given him, his okonomiyaki cart as a dowry for the agreement.

Once Genma had finished speaking, Nodoka took a deep breath before speaking. "Correct me if I'm wrong dear, but wasn't the Tendo-Saotome agreement, made before Ranma and Akane was even born." At Genma's nervous nod, Nodoka closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh. "Let me get this straight. You Genma Saotome, broke an honor bond agreement with the Tendo's, and arranged for Miss Kuonji to marry our son. Is that correct?"

"Yes dear." said Genma.

At his answer Nodoka began to pace again, but this time she tapped her fingers against the hilt of her katana, which caused Genma to break out in a sweet. After several moments of pacing, Nodoka stopped and faced her husband once again. "And what about the amazon, Shampoo? Does she have a valid claim to our son?"

Genma was silent for a bit as he thought about that one. "I can't really say on that one, No-chan. With Shampoo, it stems from her amazon laws, which states that if a male defeats her, said male becomes her husband."

"And has Ranma ever defeated her?"

"Twice actually." said Genma. "But the first time Ranma was a girl, and Shampoo had given him the kiss of death."

"Dear, I want you to explain to me, everything that happened between Ranma, and this Shampoo girl."

With a sigh, Genma began the long explanation on how he and Ranma had first met Shampoo and the amazons. He told her on how he and Ranma had entered the village in their cursed forms, and ate the prize that was to be awarded to the winner, of a martial arts tournament that the village was having. The winner of the tournament caught them, and Ranma challenged her, thinking that if he won the prize was his. Well naturally Ranma won. Next thing we knew, the girl Shampoo kissed Ranma on the cheek. Turns out this was known as the kiss of death, and is a oath to hunt down the person, and kill them.

Several minutes later, Genma finished his story. "That is everything that happened, between the boy and Shampoo..."

Before Genma could say anything further, the point of Nodoka's katana was pointed between his eyes. "Genma Saotome, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you sit?"

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As the point of Nodoka's katana remained pointed at his nose, without any form of being with drawn, Genma managed to look up into Nodoka's eyes. What he saw there, caused him to fear for his life, for the look he saw clearly told him that Nodoka would kill him, without a second thought. He was a bit glad that she had given him the chance to explain, instead of killing him out right. "Now now No-chan, let's not be hasty."

"Genma, you have one last chance to tell me why I shouldn't kill you." said Nodoka, lowering the point of her katana, so it was pointed at Genma's throat.

With a loud gulp, Genma thought quickly, and said. "I did it for you and Ranma."

"Go on" said Nodoka.

**(1)**"No-chan, you might not remember this, but even before Ranma was born, you was into the whole man amongst men stuff. And even after he was born, he went on about it. In fact when Ranma would cry, you would run off and grab your katana."

Nodoka seemed to relax slightly at this, and Genma let out a breath. But before he could relax, Nodoka had glared at him once again, and took a tighter grip upon the katana. "While all of that may be true Genma, what does any of it have to do with the multiple fiancés?"

"I thought that if Ranma had a lot of girls chasing after him, it would make you see how manly he really was."

Once Genma had finished speaking, he watched Nodoka closely, gauging her reaction. After several intense minutes, Nodoka lowered the katana from Genma's throat, and returned it to it's sheath. "I am not saying that I fully believe you Genma Saotome, but for now I will let you live." At those words Genma let out a huge sigh of relief. "You might be relieved now dear, but I will be speaking to Ranma tomorrow, since I am certain that you have many more secrets then just the multiple fiancés."

As Genma paled, Nodoka turned away from him, saying that she was headed to bed. "And dear, you will sleep down here on the sofa, and you had also better be here come morning. Otherwise, there is no where on earth where you can hide from me, or my family."

As Nodoka left heading towards the stairs, Genma caught the hidden meaning of when Nodoka referred to her family. Giving a slight shiver, he turned so he could lay down upon on the sofa. Once he had layed down, he began to try and think of ways out of the mess he was in.  
-

As sun light streamed into one of the rooms of the Tendo home, the occupant of the room let out a soft groan, as the light hit them in the eyes. As the person turned onto their left side to face the wall, the cover slipped off of them, and they were suddenly hit with a cold chill. Snapping awake, the person sat up and looked down at themselves, finding that they was only dressed in their bra and panties. 'Why am I dressed in just my under clothes?' As her head cleared, Akane had a sudden image of Ranma coming into her room, and some how undressing her during the night.

Getting to her feet, Akane started to angrily make her way towards her bedroom door, with the intention of pounding a pervert flat. However in her enraged state, she didn't see the article of clothing pilled upon the floor, and her feet got tangled up in it. With a hard thud, Akane landed on the floor. Letting out a small growl, she turned so she was in a sitting position. As she was about to grab the piece of clothing and tear it away from her feet, something cleared in her mind, and she saw what the item was. Somehow ending up in a calm mood, Akane slowly unwrapped the wedding dress from around her feet, and soon as she had finished held it up before herself. 'Now I remember. I was so upset with Ranma, that I came up her and practically tore the wedding dress off of myself.'

As she continued to look at the remains of the wedding dress, she remembered everything that had taken place yesterday. A sudden knock upon her door a few moments later, snapped her out of her thoughts. "Akane, are you awake?"

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Kasumi."

Kasumi didn't say anything, and a few moments later Akane heard her moving off down the hallway. Getting to her feet, Akane made her way over to a mirror hanging on the door of her closet. As she stood in front of the mirror, and looked over her reflection, everything that she had said to Ranma the day before ran through her head. 'How could I ever tell him to go off and die like that?' she thought.

Raising the tattered remains of the wedding dress up before herself, Akane looked at her reflection once again. 'Kasumi told me, that it is always best to take the first step when seeking forgiveness. Well I am going to do just that. And maybe if Ranma does forgive me, we can really have a true wedding.'

After dropping the wedding dress to the floor, Akane opened her closet door, and took down the robe she had hanging upon the door. After putting on the robe, she began to look through her clothes for something nice to wear.

Several minutes later, Akane made her way downstairs and into the sitting room. As she looked around the room, Kasumi came out of the kitchen with the last of the breakfast dishes."Good morning, Akane."

"Morning Kasumi." said Akane. "Have you seen Ranma?"

"I knocked upon his door, after making sure you was awake, Akane. However, I didn't get a answer. But you know how deeply Ranma sleeps."

Akane nodded to this. "Well, I am going to take a quick bath, then I will go wake him up."

"Ok Akane." said Kasumi. As Akane started to head towards the furo, Kasumi got her attention. "Akane?"

"Yes Kasumi?" asked Akane, turning around to face her sister.

"Once you have finished with your bath, I need to have a talk with you and Ranma, about something very important." As Kasumi said this, she sent a hard look towards her father, who was hidden behind his morning paper. Akane noticed this, but didn't say anything about it.

"I won't be to long, Kasumi." said Akane, turning away and heading towards the furo.

After Akane had left the room, and the sound of a door being closed was heard, Soun lowered his paper and looked over at Kasumi. "Kasumi, I know what you are going to do."

"And what would that be, Father?"

"You are going to tell Akane about Ryoga." said Soun. When Kasumi didn't say anything to deny or confirm this, Soun continued. "I won't stop you from doing this, since it does need to be done. But do you think now is the best time to reveal Ryoga's secret to Akane, after what happened yesterday? After all, Ranma also knows about Ryoga's secret."

Kasumi didn't have a chance to answer him, for at that moment the front door bell rung. As Kasumi went off to answer the door, Soun returned to his paper.

A few moments later, Soun lowered his paper at the sound of approaching voices.

"I am really sorry to come by so early Kasumi, but I really need to speak to Ranma."

"It is alright, Auntie Saotome." said Kasumi, arriving back in the sitting room, followed by Nodoka and Genma. "Ranma isn't up yet, but Akane said she would go and wake him, once she was finished with her bath."

"There is no real big hurry, Kasumi.  
-

Some minutes after the Saotome's had arrived, Akane made her way back into the sitting room. As she caught sight of Nodoka, it caused her to pause. "Auntie Saotome."

"Hello Akane dear." said Nodoka, turning her attention away from Soun. As Nodoka looked over Akane, a small smile graced her lips. "You're liking very lovely Akane."

"Thank you, Auntie." said Akane, with a small blush coloring her cheeks.

After several minutes of silence, Nodoka asked Akane if she would go wake up Ranma.

"Of c-course Auntie." said Akane, with a slight blush still upon her cheeks.

As Akane made her way out of the room, and towards the stairs, the adults went back to their conversations.

**End of Chapter Four**

**Bold Number**

**1.** I can't recall where I read it, but I read a similar part like this one, in another story. However, I am unable to recall the name of said story. So, if you are the author of the story where this situation/description takes place, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Having reached the top of the stairs, Akane paused for a few moments to make sure her outfit was still in nice condition. Once she was done with checking over her appearance, she started to make her way towards Ranma's room. However before she could take a step in that direction, her eyes landed upon something she thought she would never see. Nabiki who seemed wide awake, considering it was early morning, was pacing back and forth in front of Ranma's bedroom door.

Getting over the shock of seeing her sister act like this, Akane made her way closer. "Nabiki, are you alright?"

Stopping in her pacing, Nabiki turned to face Akane. "Oh hello Akane."

Akane returned the greeting, and asked Nabiki if she needed to talk to Ranma as well. Nabiki nodded to this. "Kasumi told me that I should try apologizing to Ranma, since part of what happened yesterday was my fault. However, I can't bring myself to knock upon his door."

At this Akane, asked Nabiki if she wanted to come inside with her, since she too needed to apologize to Ranma. Nabiki seemed to ponder this for several moments, before looking towards Ranma's door, and letting out a deep sigh. "No Akane. While I do appreciate the offer, I will just try and talk to him sometime later. This time should be yours."

With that said, Nabiki made her way past Akane towards the stairs. Once there, she slowly began to make her way down. Akane watched her go, then turned back to face Ranma's door. Stealing her resolve, Akane reached out her right arm, and knocked upon the door. "Ranma, are you awake?" After a couple of minutes of not getting a reply, Akane slid open the door. "Ranma, are you here?" On entering the room, Akane's eye immediately went to Ranma's futon. As her eyes slowly began to fill with tears, since Ranma wasn't there, her eyes landed upon the piece of paper sitting atop the pillow.

Making her way over to stand next to the futon, Akane got down on her knees, and reaching out her arm picked up the piece of paper. Seeing that it was addressed to her, she unfolded it and began to read.  
-

Some time later, as she got a break in the conversation she was having with Nodoka, Kasumi looked towards the stairs. 'I wonder what could be keeping, Ranma and Akane?' Telling the others that she would be back shortly, she got to her feet and started to leave the room. Before she could do so, Nabiki asked. "Is something wrong Kasumi?"

"I don't think so. But it has been quiet some time since I sent Akane, to wake up Ranma."

"I ran into Akane on my way downstairs, and she told me that she needed to talk to Ranma. Maybe they are just working things out, and it is taking longer then expected."

"You could be right Nabiki, but I think I should check on them. After all it is not like Ranma, to pass up any meal this long." As Kasumi started to leave the room again, Nabiki let out a sigh and decided to join her sister, in checking on Ranma and Akane.

Some moments later the two sisters were nearing Ranma's room, when the sound of sobbing was heard, coming from the direction of Ranma's room. Quickening their pace, Kasumi and Nabiki soon arrived at the door, to find Akane sitting on the floor crying into her hands, and mumbling something that sounded like, I didn't mean it.

As Kasumi went to take care of Akane, Nabiki started to make her way deeper into the room. As she took a step into the room, she stepped on something that gave a soft crinkling sound. Moving her foot, and looking down she saw that she had stepped upon a piece of paper. Kneeling down, Nabiki picked up the piece of paper, and turning it over saw that it was a letter.

After a few moments glancing over it, she said. "Kasumi, I think you should read this."

Not having much luck with Akane, Kasumi stood up and took the offered letter from Nabiki. Having reached the center of the letter, Kasumi paused and looked up at Nabiki. "Ranma, really did..."

"Yes he did Kasumi." said Nabiki. "Go on and read the rest of it."

Turning her attention back to the letter, Kasumi began to read the rest. However, she didn't get to far into it, when a sudden thump was heard from behind her, and Nabiki's eyes quickly widened in worry. Turning to see what was going on, Kasumi found Akane lying on the floor.

Nabiki having made her way past Kasumi, was quickly kneeling down at Akane's side.  
-**(1)**

Some time later the Tendo's and Saotome's were all seated in the waiting room of Tokyo General Hospital, waiting for any news on Akane. Being the calm one of the group, since Soun was a watery mess, and Genma was trying to console his friend while avoiding the water, Nodoka asked Kasumi and Nabiki what had happened while they was upstairs.

Kasumi who was still holding the letter Ranma had written, held it out to Nodoka. "From what Nabiki and I can determine Auntie, it has to do with this letter."

Taking the letter from Kasumi, Nodoka began to read it a loud. "Dear Akane, first off I want to apologize for all of the pain I have ever caused to you and your family over the past two years. While we was sorta forced into it, I really do wish the wedding had worked out, because even though you are a tomboy, you are my tomboy. Akane, I guess what I am trying to say, is I really do love you." Nodoka had to pause for a few moments, to recompose herself, before continuing. "I guess I should add a few things for the rest of your family Akane, since they have done so much for me. Tell Kasumi, that I always saw her as the sister I never had. Please tell her that i'm sorry for never complementing her, on how much she did for me. Hmm, not to much to say about Nabiki, since she did take advantage of me pretty often. But I am sure that if you was able to get past that Ice Queen mentality, she could have been a very nice person. So please tell Nabiki, that I am sorry that I wasn't able to break through her shell, and see the real her. As for your father, I really do owe a huge debt of gratitude that I won't ever be able to repay. So Akane, please tell your father that I am sorry for all the damage I caused to not only his home, but to the dojo as well."

There was some stuff there about Genma, but Nodoka didn't read that part out loud. Once she was past the part mentioning Genma, Nodoka once again began reading out loud. "Akane, please tell my Mother, that I really was happy when she came back into my life, even though I did have to hide for a while as Ranko. Can you also tell her, that I am sorry for letting her down? If she wonders how I let her down, it was because I failed to give her the grandchildren that she wanted so badly." Once again Nodoka had to pause. It took her a much longer time to compose herself this time. Once she had regained her composure, Nodoka finished off the letter. "In closing Akane, I want you to know that you won't have to worry about anyone else ever being hurt by Ranma Saotome, for he is going to do as you wished."

As Nodoka finished the letter, a doctor made his way into the waiting room and towards their direction. "Are you all here about Miss Tendo?"

"Yes we are Doctor." said Nodoka, getting to her feet. "I am Nodoka Saotome, and a friend of the family." The Doctor nodded to this. "Can you tell us what is wrong with Akane, Doctor?"

"From what we found in the test we ran on her, she is perfectly healthy." said the Doctor.

"But she is unconscious." said Nabiki.

"We can't explain that." said that the Doctor. "But we will continue to watch over her, and try to determine what might be wrong."

Nabiki started to say something more, but Nodoka cut her off. "Thank you Doctor." The doctor nodded, and turning away from them, began to make his way back out of the waiting room.

As the doctor left the room, Nabiki turned so she was facing Nodoka. "Auntie Saotome, why did you stop me?"

"Nabiki I stopped you, because the doctor told us that there was nothing wrong with Akane. You keeping him here with further questions, would take up time that he needs to tend to other patients."

"But what about Akane? How can she be fine, if she is unconscious?"

"Akane is suffering from a broken heart."

"Meaning what?" asked Nabiki.

"It means that she intends to join Ranma, one way or another." said Nodoka.

**End of Chapter Five**

**Bold Number:**

**1. **This is mostly only done as a time skip.

(A/N: I don't know if this chapter was all that good, but maybe it will be okay.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Once again, I am going with a out of the blue idea. Something tells me, that it won't go over as well as I am hoping, but all I can do is put it out there, and see what happens.)

**Chapter Six**

As the full impact of Nodoka's words sank in, a look of rage crossed Nabiki's face, and she whirled around to face Genma. "This is all your fault! If you had never brought your freeloading ass to our home, then Akane wouldn't have fallen in love with your son, and she wouldn't be here now."

"Nabiki, please calm down." said Kasumi, stepping up next to her sister.

Nabiki turned to face her sister."Don't tell me to calm down Kasumi! You know as well as I do, that if this basterd..."

A sudden smack rang through the waiting room, silencing Nabiki's rant. "That is enough Nabiki!" said Kasumi. "I am sorry that I slapped you, but right now is not the time to be placing blame upon anyone."

"But Kasumi?"

Seeing the look upon Nabiki's face, Kasumi gently pulled her close, and held her tightly. "Shh, everything is going to be ok, Nabiki." said Kasumi, as soft sobs came from Nabiki.

As Kasumi continued to hold Nabiki, Nodoka spoke in a soft manner. "I can't promise that it will work, but I might be able to offer a suggestion." Raising her head from off of Kasumi's shoulder, Nabiki asked her what she had in mind. "It is possible that if we are able to find Ranma, and bring him here, it may wake Akane up. But as I said, I can't promise anything."

Regaining her composure, Nabiki mover away from Kasumi. "Auntie Saotome, if you know of a way to help Akane, then please do what you can. And if money is an issue, I can throw in what I have."

"Money won't be a problem, Nabiki." said Nodoka. "After all, the idea I have involves a member of my family, and she won't charge me."

At hearing this, Genma gave a nervous shiver. "No-chan, surely you don't mean."

"Of course I do dear." said Nodoka, sending him a smile. "After all my sister is the best at finding anyone, that doesn't wish to be found."  
-

As Nodoka left the waiting room to go call her sister, in another part of the city, a black haired boy made his way into a two story building. After looking around for a few moments, he made his way over to a counter with a sliding glass, and gently knocked upon the glass.

Once the glass was open, a woman with short black hair said. "Hello sir. How can I help you?"

"I need to speak to someone, about information on changing my name."

"I can help you with that sir." said the woman. "Now what kind of information are you needing?"

"Mostly I need to know how much it will cost me, and how long it will take."

The woman nodded, and began to explain the different prices, and how long each one took. Once the woman was finished with her explanation, the boy said. "The three thousand yen one, sounds like the best." The woman started to reach for something off to her left, but the boy stopped her, by saying. "I don't have that much money, to do this now. I just needed to know how much it was going to cost me."

The woman gave him a nod, and picking continued with what she had originally began to do. A few moments later she held some papers towards the boy. "These are the forms that you will have to fill out, in order to have your name changed. Once you have the three thousand yen, bring the paperwork back, and I will take care of the rest."

Taking the papers from her, the boy told her thank her. After receiving a your welcome sir, the boy turned away from the window, and headed back towards the door that would take him back outside.  
-

Some minutes after she had left the waiting room, Nodoka returned and informed the others that her sister would be there, as soon as she could get away.

About an hour after Nodoka had returned, a woman with short black hair, and dressed in a pair of black leather pants and shirt made her way into the hospital. Catching sight of Nodoka, the woman made her way towards her. Once she had reached her, the woman embraced Nodoka in a hug. "Long time no see, Nee-chan." Breaking the hug, the woman turned to face Genma. "I see my Nee-chan, is still married to ya, Genma."

"Hello Meeka." said Genma.

Meeka just huffed, and turned her attention back to Nodoka. "So Nee-chan, you said this was urgent, so what can I do for ya?"

Nodoka began to explain everything that had happened, leading up to the current events of why everyone was at the hospital. After some time had passed, Nodoka finished speaking.

"So let me make sure I understand all of this, Nee-chan. You want me to go find your son Ranma, and bring him back here, so this Akane girl will wake up. Is that correct?" Nodoka nodded. "I can do that Nee-chan, no problem. But based on what you told me, do you really want your son with this girl? I mean, she told him she didn't care if he died. What kind of person tells someone that, then turns around and regrets it?"

Nodoka sighed, and told her sister that she would understand if she ever stopped all of the wandering around and settled down. Meeka just shrugged her shoulders at this. "So anyway, about how long do I have to search for Ranma? And does anyone know where I should even start?" Nodoka told her that the sooner she found Ranma, the better it would be for everyone. She started to say more, but before she could do so, the sound of a phone ringing, came from Nabiki's direction.

Taking out her cell phone, Nabiki looked at the caller id, and saw that it was one of her contacts. Pressing the send button, she placed the phone up to her ear. "Hello."

"Hiya boss. I just thought you would like to know, that I just saw Ranma coming out of the Deparment of Records."

"How long ago was this?" asked Nabiki.

"About an hour ago. Is something going on?"

"I'll explain later." said Nabiki. "Are you following Ranma?"

"No. Sorry boss, but I was shopping with my mother, and couldn't get away."

"Do you remember which way he headed?" asked Nabiki.

"Sorry, but I lost sight of him, since he took to the roofs."

Nabiki told her thanks for the information, and hung up. Turning to face Nodoka and Meeka, she told them what she had just heard. With an idea on where to start her search, Meeka hugged her sister, and turning away from them, headed towards the door and soon left the hospital.

After Meeka had left, Nabiki asked. "Can she really find Ranma?"

"She has yet to fail, when she is searching for someone." said Nodoka.

"Auntie Saotome, if I may ask. How come you didn't ask your sister to look for Uncle Saotome, and Ranma? I mean, if she is as good as you say she is, surely you would have found them much sooner."

"You would be correct Nabiki. However, until about four years ago, Meeka was missing. She just disappeared one day, and no one knew where she had gone."

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Having arrived at the Department of Records, Meeka came to a sudden stop as she remembered one very important detail. 'Shit, I forgot to ask Nee-chan what Ranma even looks like now. I haven't seen him since he was four, and I highly doubt he looks the same.' Mentally kicking herself for the stupid error and waste of time, Meeka began to head back towards the hospital, so she could get the information she needed.  
-

Mean while, the person Meeka was supposed to be looking for, had arrived at his next location. After a few moments of stealing his resolve, Ranma made his way inside and immediately heard his name called. "Ranma-honey!"

As Ukyo made her way out from behind her grill, saying that she knew he would come to reason, and see her as the one and only fiance. Coming to a stop before Ranma, Ukyo asked him, when he wanted to have the ceremony. Instead of letting him answer, she made her own suggestion. "I think we should have it as soon as possible. This way none of those other hussies, can restake there claim on you. Does that sound like a good idea, Ran-chan?"

As Ranma let out a sigh, Ukyo finally noticed that he was carrying his pack. "Oh Ran-chan, I take it that since you have your traveling pack, that we are going to elope together, correct?" Once again instead of letting Ranma answer, Ukyo continued. "While I will admit Ran-chan, that I would prefer a chapel wedding, I suppose I can make due with this as long as we are together. So, shall we get going?"

As Ukyo started to reach out and take a hold of his arm, Ranma held up his hand. "Ukyo, I didn't come here to elope with or marry you. We need to talk, and you are going to listen."

"Okay Ran-chan. Just let me take down the open sign." Getting a nod from Ranma, Ukyo made her way past him and outside. A few moments later, she returned with her sign, and placed it down on top of one of the tables. "Okay Ran-chan, what do you want to talk about?"

"We need to discuss your actions at my wedding to Akane." said Ranma, with a slight hint of ice in his voice.

"Okay Ran-chan. What do you want to know?"

"First off Ukyo, why did you do it?"

"You was supposed to be marrying me." said Ukyo.

"And how do you see that, exactly?" asked Ranma.

"Your father and mine, made the agreement Ran-chan. My father also put up his okonomiyaki cart as the dowry, for his part of the agreement."

"That is the key point Ukyo. Your father and mine made the agreement, not me. Therefore, that agreement never existed as far as I am concerned."

"Then what about the agreement to Akane? You had no say in that one either. Have you disacknowledged it as well?"

"No I haven't." said Ranma, with a slight hint of sadness entering his voice.

"And why the hell not?" asked Ukyo. "If you don't acknowledge the one made with me, then why do you do so with the one to Akane?"

"Think about it Ukyo." said Ranma. "How many times have I gone out of my way to save Akane, when someone kidnapped her? And how many times have I risked my own life in order to save hers?" When Ukyo didn't say anything Ranma gave her the reason. "I loved her, Ukyo. Yes it took me a while to realize it, but I did truly love Akane."

"But Ran-chan. All she did was hit you, and call you names. I never did any of those things. So please tell me, how could you fall in love with her, and not me?"

"It's simple Ukyo. Akane never once tried to control my life, as everyone did."

"So that's it then. You have chosen Akane over me." At Ranma's nod, Ukyo turned away from him. "Would you please leave Ranma?" Without saying a word, Ranma made his way past Ukyo and soon left the restaurant.  
-

Having made her way back to the hospital, Meeka made her way back into the waiting room where the Tendo's and Saotome's were still waiting. Soon as everyone saw her, they started to ask how she found Ranma so quickly. Sending them a sheepish look, Meeka turned to face her sister. "I haven't started looking for him yet."

"And why the hell not?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, I haven't seen Ranma since he was four. I don't have any idea, as to what he looks like now."

As Nabiki let out a exasperated sigh, and turned away from Meeka, Nodoka stepped closer to her sister. "You came all the way back here, just because you don't know what Ranma looks like?" At Meeka's nod, Nodoka let out a sigh of her own.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan. I am usually much more thorough then this."

"It is alright Meeka." said Nodoka. With that said, Nodoka began to explain to Meeka, what Ranma looked like, when he was male.

"What do you mean, by when he is male? What is he, so kind of cross-dresser or something?"

"It would take to long to explain all of the details, but Ranma has a water based curse that turns him into a red haired female, when he is splashed with cold water." Meeka looked at her sister, like she had lost her mind.

"Come on Nee-chan. You can't really expect me to believe a crazy thing like that?"

Turning away from Meeka, Nodoka faced her husband. "Genma would you be a dear, and show Meeka your own curse?" Genma let out a small sigh, and got to his feet. As he made his way towards the restroom, Meeka looked around at the others to see if any of them thought the same thing she did, on how crazy all of this was.

A few minutes later, Genma returned from the restroom with a cup in each hand. "Watch closely Meeka." he said, as he poured one of the cups over his head. A few moments later, a panda stood where Genma had been. As Meeka watched in stunned silence, the panda poured the other cup over it's head, and Genma once again stood there. Nodoka told Genma thank you, and started to turn back around so she could face her sister. However, before she could fully turn around, a soft thump sounded behind her. Having fully turned back to face Meeka, Nodoka found her sister lying on the floor, having fainted. "Oh dear. Seems that was a bit to much, even for her to handle."

**End of Chapter Seven**

(A/N: On the part with Ukyo, I had originally planned to have Ranma sever all ties with her, due to her actions at the wedding. However, I was unable to come up with a way to do that. I may try and do a confrontation with Shampoo next chapter, but I don't know yet if I will or not, since I am not sure what I could do for one.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: My apologies to everyone that has been following this story. I wasn't sure on what I wanted to do next with Ranma, so I have been doing some thinking over the last few days. I know it won't be all that good, considering my track record, but I have decided to go ahead and have Ranma confront Shampoo at some point, as he did with Ukyo. However, before I get to that I am adding another out of the blue idea.)

**Chapter Eight**

Around fifteen to twenty minutes after Ranma had left Ucchan's, Konatsu, who had been sent on a errand by Ukyo, returned to find the shop closed. Wondering if something had happened to Ukyo, he hurried inside, and found Ukyo standing in the same spot she was in when Ranma had left. "Miss Ukyo, are you okay?" When he didn't get a reply, Konatsu made his way closer, and reaching out his arm, gently placed his hand upon Ukyo's shoulder. This apparently snapped Ukyo out of her daze, for she looked towards him.

"Oh Konatsu, you're back."

"Miss Ukyo, is something wrong? Reason I ask, is I noticed that you took down the open sign, and when I came inside, I found you standing here in a daze. You're not getting sick are you?"

"No no, I'm fine Konatsu." said Ukyo, moving away from him, and heading towards the grill.

As Konatsu watched her, Ukyo made her way around the grill, and towards the wall where her battle spatula was hanging. As Ukyo reached up to take it down, Konatsu asked her if she wanted him to put the open sign back up.

Strapping her spatula to her back, Ukyo turned to face him. "Can you handle the restaurant by yourself for awhile?"

"I should be alright, Miss Ukyo." said Konatsu. As Ukyo gave him a nod, and started to head towards the door, Konatsu asked. "Miss Ukyo, are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm fine Konatsu. I am just going out for a walk."

As Konatsu gave her a nod, Ukyo having reached the door made her way out of the restaurant.  
-

As Konatsu started preparing the restaurant to reopen, back at the hospital Meeka let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes. "How are feeling, dear?" asked a female voice off to her right. Turning her head in that direction, Meeka found her sister kneeling over her.

"What happened?" asked Meeka.

"You fainted, after Genma showed you his curse." said Nodoka.

Moving so she was soon sitting on the floor, Meeka looked over towards Genma. "How exactly did something like that happen?"

"Meeka, I promise I will explain everything pertaining to the curses later." said Nodoka. "However, you need to find Ranma, and bring him back here as quickly as possible."

"I still think it is a bad thing to do Nee-chan, bringing Ranma back to this Akane girl, after the things she has done to him. But if it means that much to you, and everyone here, I promise to do my best."

"Thank you, Meeka." said Nodoka.

As Meeka climbed to her feet, she asked if anyone had any pictures of Ranma in his apparent forms. "They would help me find him faster, if I had a better idea on who I was looking for."

At Meeka's words, everyone turned to look at Nabiki. "Nabiki dear, do you have any pictures of both of Ranma's forms?" asked Nodoka.

Nabiki had to think for a few moments, since she had taken so many. "I know I have some of his female form, but i'm not to sure on his male form. I will have to go home, and see what I have."

"Okay Nabaki." said Nodoka. "You go see what pictures you have, while the rest of us remain here in case there is a change in Akane's condition."

As Nabiki nodded and started to leave, Meeka got her attention. "Would it be alright if I came with you, Tendo-san?" Nabiki nodded, and also told Meeka she could call her Nabiki. "As you wish, Nabiki." said Meeka, following after the middle Tendo.  
-

As Nabiki and Meeka made their way towards the Tendo home, and Ukyo was out on her walk, Ranma had reached his next destination. Deciding to try and handle this confrontation in a civil manor, Ranma made his way inside the Nekohanten.

Soon as he entered, just as it had happened at Ukyo's, Ranma heard someone call out to him. "Airen!" Next thing he knew he was glomped in an amazon hug by Shampoo. "Airen, come take Shampoo on date, yes?"

"Xin Pu, get off of me!" shouted Ranma. Surprised by the fact, that Ranma had called her by her actual name, Xin Pu let him go.

"Where airen learn chinese?"

"That is not important." said Ranma, fixing his shirt. "I need to speak to you and Elder Khu Lon." Xin Pu informed Ranma that her great grandmother wasn't there right now. "Then I will wait for her to return." Making his way past Xin Pu, made his way over to a table at the far side of the restaurant, and after removing his pack, he sat down.

Xin Pu made her way over to stand next to the table and asked him if he wanted something to eat, while he waited. Ranma told her a polite no.

The ringing of the bell, cut off anything else that Xin Pu started to say as she turned to see several people making their way into the restaurant. As she went off to start taking orders, Ranma leaned back in his chair, and occasionally glanced around the room.  
-

As Nabiki and Meeka made their way along the streets of Nerima, heading towards the Tendo home, Meeka would occasionally ask Nabiki questions about her family, and other things. Nabiki would answer them, but sometimes there seemed to be brief periods of where she would take some time to consider the question, before she answered.

"What is your sister Akane like?" asked Meeka.

"Depending on her mood, Akane can be really sweet, or really dangerous." said Nabiki.

"How so?" asked Meeka.

"Well, Akane cares about pretty much everyone. And is really helpful."

"That's when she is sweet, right?" At Nabiki's nod, Meeka asked. "And what about when she is angry? How is she then?"

"She mostly gets angry at Ranma, or another boy. Ranma insults her and this and that, which sets Akane off, and she ends up hitting him with either the nearest blunt object, or her trusty mallet."

"And how often exactly has Akane hit Ranma?"

"It has been happening pretty much, ever since they met each other. But I would have to say the main starting point, was when Akane walked in on Ranma in the furo, and she saw him naked."

Meeka didn't say anything further because she had started to think to herself, about how in the world Nodoka would want Ranma anywhere near this family.

Several minutes later Nabiki came to a stop in front of a large gate. "Well, here we are." Snapping out of her thoughts, Meeka looked up at the gate.

As Nabiki started to push open the gate, a sudden shout was heard from the other side. "Get out here, Akane!" Pushing open the gate, Nabiki and Meeka made their way inside, where they found Ukyo standing before the front door, and banging upon it.

As Nabiki took a step closer, Ukyo apparently sensed someone behind her, grabbed the handle of her battle spatula, and whirling around removed it from her back, and pointed it at Nabiki and Meeka. Seeing that it was Nabiki and an unknown girl, Ukyo asked Nabiki were Akane was.

"Now now Ukyo, you know I don't give out information for free. If you want to know where Akane is, you are going to have to pay me."

"How about if I just beat it out of ya?" said Ukyo, taking a step towards Nabiki.

Before anything else could be done, Meeka moved to stand between the two girls. "I don't know who you are sweet cheeks, but threatening to beat someone up, is not the way to get what you want."

"Humph. And just who the hell are you to tell me something like that?" asked Ukyo, pointing her spatula at Meeka.

"It doesn't really matter who I am, since I doubt you are going to care." said Meeka. "But do know this, if you wish to harm Nabiki, you will have to get past me, sweet cheeks."

As Ukyo seemed to think this over, Nabiki whispered into Meeks's ear. {Are you sure about this Meeka? Ukyo is a skilled martial artist.}

{Don't worry about me, Nabiki.} whispered Meeka, as Ukyo came to her decision and attacked without apparent warning.  
-(1)

Some minutes later, Ukyo lay on the ground. Her clothes looked as if they had been cut with scissors, while her battle spatula lay in four pieces around the yard. Making her way to stand next to Meeka, who was checking on Ukyo, Nabiki asked. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." said Meeka, standing up and turning to face Nabiki. As she did so, Nabiki looked into Meeka's eyes and saw that they looked different, almost cat like.

"Meeka, why are your eyes like those of a cat?"

Meeka blinked a few times, and her eyes returned to normal. "Sorry about that Nabiki. But using the neko-ken does have a few adverse side effects."

**End of Chapter Eight**

**(1) **This was the fight between Meeka and Ukyo. Since I am terrible at detailing fights and stuff, I just skipped it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After apologizing to Nabiki, for apparently startling her with the side effects of the Neko-ken, Meeka turned back towards Ukyo and was about to kneel back down, so she could once again check on the girl. Before she could so however, Nabiki shouted. "That can't be the Neko-ken!"

Turning back to face Nabiki, Meeka asked. "And why do you say that, Nabiki?"

"I have seen the Neko-ken a few times before, and what you did is completely different, then the way Ranma gets when he goes into it?"

On hearing that Ranma knew the Neko-ken, Meeka stepped closer to Nabiki. "What do you mean, when you say Ranma goes into the Neko-ken?" Nabiki gave her a brief explanation, on how Ranma acts when he goes into the Neko-ken. Meeka thought about what she had just. 'Surely no sane person would teach the Neko-ken, using the quick method. It has too many risk involved. Not to mention the only five percent survival rate.' Coming out of her thoughts, Meeka said. "Nabiki, I know we are short on time, but I want you to tell me everything you know about the Neko-ken, and how Ranma learned it."

Giving Meeka a nod, Nabiki began to tell her everything she knew, as well as how Ranma acted while in the Neko-ken. After telling Meeka, that it was Genma who taught Ranma the Neko-ken, Nabiki was forced to jump back, as a dark aura appeared around Meeka. "And here I thought Genma Saotome, could sink no lower!" shouted Meeka. "Nabiki, how old was Ranma, when that idiot father of his taught him the Neko-ken?" In a quaking voice, Nabiki told her, I think he was six.

As Nabiki watched her, Meeka's right hand was balled into a fist. Next thing Nabiki knew, Meeka had whirled around and threw out her right arm, sending a ball of black chi flying towards the tree that was next to the koi pond. As the ball of energy hit the tree, Nabiki let out a slight gasp as it seemed to ignite in black flames.

Nabiki turned back to face Meeka, and was about to ask her what had just happened. However, before she could do so, Meeka spoke. "Nabiki, I am sorry to have to do this, but I need to put my search for Ranma on hold, for the time being."

"But what about Akane?"

Stepping closer to Nabiki, Meeka raised her arms and placed her hands upon Nabiki's shoulders. "Nabiki, I know you are worried about your sister, and I don't blame you for that since I would be the same way, if it was Nodoka lying in the hospital. However, unless Ranma were to die, I don't think your sister is in any immediate danger."

"Okay Meeka." said Nabiki. "But what are you going to do?"

Meeka let out a sigh. "Based on what you have told me Nabiki, I need to go see someone about Ranma's future, concerning his father."At this Meeka's expression became very serious. "Nabiki, under no circumstances are you to tell Nodoka or Genma, that I have gone to this. Do you understand?" Nabiki nodded, and Meeka continued. "Your friend there should be waking up soon. When she does, try and get her to go to the hospital with you."

At Nabiki's nod, Meeka lowered her arms, and turned away. Sighing to herself, she began to head towards the gate. 'I really wish I didn't have to have this conversation, since it may turn Nee-chan against me, but I don't see that I have any other choice.'

As Meeka reached the gate and made her way out of it, Nabiki heard a soft groan come from Ukyo. Turning her attention to Ukyo, Nabiki waited for the girl to become fully alert, before explaining everything that had occurred.  
-

As Nabiki did her best to explain everything that has happened so far to Ukyo, and Meeka made her way off to see someone, back at the Neko-hanten Ranma was still waiting for Cologne's return.

Having gotten a slight break in the stream of customers, Shampoo made her way back over to the table Ranma was sitting at. As she arrived next to the table, Ranma turned his attention upon her. "How much longer am I going to have to wait, Xin Pu?"

"Great Grandmother should be back any minute now." said Shampoo. "Would Airen like too too delicious ramen, for lunch while he wait?" Ranma once again told her no. "But surely Airen is getting hungry. After all, been sitting here for three hours." As Shampoo finished speaking, Ranma's stomach gave off a very loud grumble, which caused Shampoo to smile. "Come now Airen, let me make you too too special ramen. After all it is wife's duty to please her husband."

Ranma had tried very hard to keep his cool, really he did, but he had finally had enough. "Xin Pu, I have told you twice already, that I don't want any ramen. And as far as you being my wife, I don't acknowledge that claim, and I never will."

"Amazon law say you Airen, and nothing you say will ever change that!" yelled Shampoo.

"And how exactly am I your Airen, Xin Pu?" countered Ranma.

Before Shampoo could give her answer, another person shouted. "What is with all of this yelling?"

As Shampoo turned towards the stairs, Ranma looked past her and saw Cologne standing there. "Are you telling me that you was here the whole time, you old ghoul?"

"That is correct Ranma. I knew that you would be stopping by at some point, and since I was in a meeting, I had Xin Pu tell you I was gone, so you wouldn't interrupt us, until it was time for you to be there."

After getting over his brief moment of shock, Ranma asked her, why am I to be included in this meeting?

"Recent events have been called into play." said Cologne. "I'm afraid I can't tell you any more then that, Ranma, but I can tell you, that it is good that you are here, since it keeps me from having to send Moose after you. If you would please follow me."

As Cologne waited, Ranma got to his feet and once standing, made his way to stand next to her. "After you Ranma." said Cologne, motioning up the stairs.

As Ranma made his way up the stairs, he heard Cologne say. "Xin Pu, unless you wish to remain a cat for the rest of your life, you will not sneak upstairs and listen in on this meeting."

A few moments later, Ranma heard Cologne making her way up the stairs, using her staff. On reaching the top of the stairs, Cologne took the lead, and lead Ranma down the hallway, soon stopping outside of a door. Sliding open the door, Cologne hopped to the side, and motioned for Ranma to enter the room.  
-

As Ranma was about to partake in his meeting, Meeka having arrived at her own destination, timidly reached out her hand, and knocked upon the door before her. Hearing a male voice call come in, she slid open the door and made her way into a large room.

As she closed the door behind herself, and turned to face the person sitting behind a large oak desk, the person spoke. "Ah Meeka. Was you able to complete the task Nodoka needed you for?"

"No Father." said Meeka, looking down at the floor.

"Oh? And may I ask why you have yet to complete it?"

As she continued to look down at the floor, Meeka told her father all of the things she had learned, about Akane. Once she was finished, Meeka stood there patiently awaiting her fathers answer.

"Have you find out why Miss Tendo, did these things to Ranma?"

"No Father. But that is beside the point. She told him that she wouldn't care if he died. Not to mention, she has called him names, as well as hit him with the closest blunt object. What kind of fiance does that to someone?"

Meeka's father let out a audible sigh, before speaking. "I do seem to recall that a certain someone, acted the same way when her father, tried to marry her off."

Meeka flinched a bit at this, but remained looking at the floor. "This has nothing to do with me Father. As Ranma's aunt, I am concerned that if he remains with Akane, she is eventually going to kill him."

As Meeka finished speaking, she heard the sound of a chair being rolled backwards. A few moments later, her vision of the floor was blocked by her father's chest. "Meeka look at me." Doing as she was told, Meeka raised her head, and looked into her father's eyes. "Now, while I can understand your concern for Ranma, it is not your place to decide what is best for him."

"But Father..." Meeka's father held up his hand, and she fell silent.

"I wasn't finished Meeka. Now, as I said it is not your place to decide what it best for Ranma. However, since Ranma is Nodoka's son and part of our clan, I do have the authority to at least make sure that certain steps are taken, to prevent Ranma from being in a dangerous or fatal engagement." At Meeka's nod, her father continued. " While I go speak with the Tendo's and Nodoka about certain steps that need to be taken about this engagement, why don't you continue in your search for Ranma?"

"Okay Father. I will do as you ask."

"That's my girl." said Meeka's father, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

As her father started to move past her so he could leave, Meeka got his attention. "Father, there is something else you need to know concerning Ranma."

Turning back to face her, he asked. "And what would that be, Meeka?"

"Genma Saotome, taught the neko-ken to Ranma, when he was only six years old."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Meeka. Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for my trip to the hospital, so I can speak to the Tendo's and Nodoka."

"Of course Father." said Meeka, bowing to him.

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Don't know if this will be interesting or not, but i'm going to give a little background on Meeka here.)

**Chapter Ten**

As her father made his way out of his office, Meeka remaining where she was let out a silent sigh. 'That wasn't the reaction I expected, considering everything I told him. Maybe I should do some more digging around.'

Making her way over to the door of her father's office, Meeka did a quick sweep of the hallway, making certain that no one was in the immediate vicinity. Returning to the office she closed, and made her way over to her father's desk. Working silently she began to open the desk drawers looking for an item that she needed. Ten minutes later, she let out a relieved sigh and picked up the letter opener that she found. 'Gonna have to hurry, since Father doesn't know about this part of me.'

Using the letter opener, she made a small yet deep cut upon her left hand. Working quickly she used one of her fingers, and the blood from her hand to draw a small sign upon the wall of the office. Once she was finished, she called out. "Azul, I need your help."

As she stepped back, the sign she had drawn upon the wall glowed. A few moments later, there was a puff and smoke and the sound of something coughing was heard, from inside the smoke. As the smoke cleared away, a small winged creature was revealed. "You know Mistress, while I do like helping you, you sure take a long time between summoning me. I mean, being your demonic..."

"Not so loud Azul." said Meeka, interrupting him. "No one else knows about that part of me, and I wish to keep it that way."

"Sorry Mistress." said Azul, in a lower voice. "But as I was saying, with me being your demonic familiar, it wouldn't hurt if you summoned me much more often." Meeka sighed and crossed her arms at this. "Anyway, since I doubt you summoned me just to hear me complain, I take it that you need me to do something?"

"That's correct, Azul." said Meeka. "Right now my nephew Ranma Saotome is missing, and I have been asked by his mother to find him, and return him to his abusive fiancee."

"Surely you are capable of finding this Ranma person, Mistress." said Azul. "After all, since when have you ever called me to find someone?"

"You're right Azul." said Meeka. "I didn't call you so you can look for Ranma." Azul started to ask her why she summoned him, but Meeka broke it off, by telling him that she needed him to go to the Tendo home, and look around for anything pertaining to Ranma's stay with the Tendo's.

"Uh ok, but wouldn't that be considered... you know illegal, Mistress?"

Meeka just shrugged her shoulders, and told him that it all depends on what he finds. "And truthfully Azul, since this most likely involves Ranma's safety, I don't really care if it is legal or not."

Seeing that he wasn't going to change her mind on the matter, Azul asked Meeka what exactly he should look for. Meeka told him, to just look for anything that would involve Ranma, no matter how small it is. She also informed him about what she was told at the hospital, on Ranma being able to change into a girl, and to also focus on anything pertaining to that as well. Giving her a nod, Azul snapped his fingers and vanished in another puff of smoke.

Soon as Azul had left, Meeka raised her left hand and looked at the cut she had made there. Sighing since the cut wasn't healing fast enough, she thought. 'And Azul wonders why I don't summon him more often.'

Being so focused upon the cut to her hand, Meeka didn't realize when the door was opened behind her. "Guess I should get going, before someone sees me."

As she started to turn around so she could leave, the person who had entered the room asked. "And why don't you want anyone to see you, Meeka?"

Whirling around, Meeka came face to face with her father. "Father, I ..."

As she tried to say something, she noticed that her father was looking towards her left hand. Moving quickly, she placed her hand behind her back, and started to make her way past her father. However, before she could do so, he had reached out his own arm, and gently took a hold of her wrist. "Open your hand, Meeka." he said in a gentle voice.

Not wishing to disobey or upset her father, Meeka did as he asked and opened her hand, revealing the cut she had made. After a few moments of looking over the cut, Meeka's father started to ask what had happened. However, before he could do so, the cut was enveloped in a dark glow. As he watched, the cut sealed itself, and a few moments later was gone. Raising his head, so he could ask her what had just happened, he was surprised to find tears running down Meeka's face. "Meeka, what's wrong?"

"You're going to send me away."  
-

Giving a quick glance over at Cologne, Ranma made his way into the room, stopping just inside the door, when he saw three people sitting in the center of the room, who looked like and was dressed like Cologne.

"Ah Mr Saotome, so good of you to join us." said the person sitting in the middle of the other two. "Please have a seat, and we can get started."

As he made his way over towards the chair the person had indicated, Ranma asked them what was going on.

"All will be explained soon enough, Mr Saotome." said the same person as before. Once Ranma had been seated, Cologne closed the door behind herself as she made her way into the room. Moving to stand off to the side of the other three, she noticed when Ranma looked over towards her.

"Is this another one of your tricks, to try and get me back to China, old ghoul?" asked Ranma. Cologne said nothing, and looked towards the three people sitting in the center of the room. Sending a dark glare towards Cologne, Ranma turned his attention towards the three as well. "Just to make this clear, I won't be going to China by force."

"Mr Saotome, that is part of the reason why we three are here." said the person sitting in the middle of the room, as she motioned towards herself, and the two sitting on each side of her. "And you have my assurance, that no one is going to be forcing you to do anything. Now then, before we go any further, please allow me to introduce the three of us." She motions to the woman sitting on her right. "This is Bra Zir, she is the third highest ranking elder in the village of Joketsuoku." She then motions to the woman sitting on her left side. "This is Pan Te, and she is the second highest ranking elder. As for myself, I am Lo Shin and am the senior elder of our village." Lo Shin paused for a few moments to let this sink in, then asked Ranma if he had any questions, so far.

"You said you was here concerning me returning to your village." said Ranma. At Lo Shin's nod, he asked her how she was going to accomplish that?

"You seem to be misunderstanding me, Mr Saotome. While we are here concerning the kiss of marriage, made between you and Xin Pu, it is not to make you return to the village. At least not right away."

"Sorry to interrupt Elder Lo Shin, but I have a question about the whole kiss of marriage and kiss of death stuff."

"What is it, you wish to know Mr Saotome?"

"Well, after Xin Pu had given me the kiss of marriage, she gave us a book explaining the rules or laws of her village. Well, it stated that if I defeated her, she became my wife. As for the kiss of death, it was given after I challenged her concerning the prize my pops and I had eaten, that was supposed to have been given to the winner, of the tournament that was going on."

Lo Shin nodded, and told him that he had pretty much summed it up. "As you said Mr Saotome, for the kiss of death, you challenged Xin Pu and beat her while you was a girl. And based on our laws, she was sworn to hunt you down and kill you."

"I get that part." said Ranma. "What I need to know is, how can I be considered married to Xin Pu, when I never challenged her for her hand in marriage?"

Soon as Ranma had finished speaking, the three elders looked at one another for several minutes, before turning their attention to Cologne. "Khu Lon, go fetch your great-granddaughter." said Lo Shin.

As Cologne made her way towards the door, Ranma who was watching her, noticed a slight change in her aura. As Cologne reached the door and pulled it open, Ranma turned back to the other three elders, and asked them what was going on.

"All will be explained, once Khu Lon and Xin Pu have returned. "said Lo Shin.  
-

There was several tense minutes, as Meeka waited for her father to say the words she new was coming. When her father took a hold of her arm, Meeka offered up no resistance, as he began to lead her. Some minutes later they came to a stop. However, instead of the sound of a opening door like she expected, Meeka heard the sound of someone sitting down on something made of leather. Raising her head, she looked at the place she was at, and found her father sitting down on the leather sofa, that he had in his office.

"Meeka, please have a seat."

Doing as she was told, Meeka sat down at the opposite end of the sofa, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Letting out a sigh at her actions, Meeka's father asked. "Meeka, why did you say I was going to send you away, because of what I saw?"

Meeka merely told him, that it is what everyone else had done when they found out what she could do.

"What do you mean, by everyone else Meeka?"

"Father, you're not the first parent I have had. Before you adopted me, I had three other foster parents. Each time they found out I could heal myself as you did, they returned me to the orphanage, saying that I was weird and stuff."

"I don't know if I would call it weird Meeka. After all, I have seen it used a few times before." Raising her head to look into his eyes, Meeka asked him what he meant by that. "It is called Chi Manipulation."

"Chi Manipulation?" asked Meeka. "What is that?"

"I don't know the full details, but martial artist with enough skill are able to do amazing things, by using their chi. Healing is one of these things."

"So, you think what I did was using chi manipulation?"

"That's right. Unless there is something else involved."

As her father pondered this, Meeka let out a held breath. "I'm pretty sure that is all it is Father."

"I suppose you're right Meeka. Anyway, wasn't you supposed to be searching for Ranma?"

"Yes Father. But I remembered that I needed to return to the hospital, and pick up a couple of items, that one of the Tendo's was supposed to get for me."

Giving her a nod, her father got to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Then shall we be going?"

Giving him a nod, Meeka took his hand, and was pulled to her feet. Releasing Meeka's hand, her father began to make his way towards the door. Meeka took off after him a few moments later. 'Sheesh that was a close one. But who would have thought some kooky martial arts skill, would be used to explain what I did? Oh well, I'm sure not going to correct Father's assumptions and tell him what really happened.'

Several minutes later, Meeka and her father were seated in the back of a limo, heading towards the hospital.

Several minutes after Khu Lon had left the room, the room door was opened and she made her way back into the room, followed by Xin Pu. Xin Pu started to ask what was going on, but before she could do so, Lo Shin ordered her to remain silent, and to have a seat before them.

Xin Pu remained where she was inside the door, and looked over at Khu Lon. Before she could say anything, Khu Lon spoke with a voice of authority. "Do as your told. Xin Pu." Doing as she was told but with a slight hint of rebelliousness, Xin Pu made her way over to the center of the room, and sat down so she was facing the three elders.

"As I am sure you are wondering Xin Pu, we called you here to discuss the kiss of marriage you made to one Ranma Saotome." said Lo Shin.

As Lo Shin finished speaking, Xin Pu looked back over her shoulder at Ranma, and sent him a smile before turning her attention back to the elders. "What to talk about? Ranma is Xin Pu's airen and nothing changes that."

"You might be wrong on that aspect, Xin Pu." said Lo Shin.

Glaring at the elders, Xin Pu in a voice hinting of danger, asked them what they meant. Ignoring the dangerous tone, Lo Shin looked towards Ranma. "Mr Saotome, please tell us everything that happened between yourself and Xin Pu, that caused you to be given the kiss of marriage."

Nodding to the elders, Ranma began to explain how Xin Pu had showed up at the Tendo dojo looking for his girl half. He went on to tell them, how he tried to explain to Xin Pu that he was a guy and engaged to Akane. He paused long enough to take a breath, then told them on how Xin Pu had tried to attack Akane, and on how he had stopped her by kicking her weapons out of her hands, which landed untop of her head knocking her out for a few moments. "When she came too, she gave me the kiss of marriage."

"This changes everything." said Lo Shin.

Before Lo Shin could say anything more, Xin Pu shouted. "Nothing changes. Airen is Xin Pu's husband."

"Be silent girl." shouted Lo Shin. "You are in enough trouble already. Don't mak..."

In a fit of rage Xin Pu lept to her feet, with her chui in hand. "Ranma is mine, and you three is obstacles. Obstacles is for killing!"

As Xin Pu leapt towards the thee elders, there was a shout from Khu Lon, that went unanswered. Faster then anyone could blink, the three elders disarmed Xin Pu, and pinned her to the ground with their staves pointed at her throat.

As tears ran down Xin Pu's face, Lo Shin looked up at Ranma. "Mr Saotome, I want to thank you for clearing up this matter for us. If we will please go wait downstairs, we have some things to deal with here, before we talk to you again."

Nodding, Ranma got to his feet, and started to head towards the door. As he neared Xin Pu he paused only for a moment, to look down at her. As he continued on his way a few moments later, Xin Pu called out to him. "Airen, please don't leave me."

Ranma didn't look back, and continued out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I was told in two reviews, that I spelled Shampoo's chinese name incorrectly. Instead of Xin Pu as I used, it is Xian Pu. However, instead of going back and making the changes to the previous chapter, I will be just using the correct name in this chapter.)

**Chapter Eleven**

Having made his way downstairs as the elders requested of him, Ranma paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked around at the empty cafe. He lets out a sigh as his eyes landed upon Mousse coming towards him.

"Saotome, what is going on? The old monkey comes back down here after leading you upstairs, and practicaly drags Shampoo upstairs."

"I'm not sure I can tell you anything, Mousse."

"Has something happened to Shampoo?"

Before Ranma could answer, another voice interrupts. "You should be working, Mr Part-Time."

Turning to face the stairs, Ranma and Mousse finds Khu Lon making her way down, with an item in her hands. Soon as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Khu Lon turns an angry glare upon Ranma, and forces the item she is holding up to his face. "I hope you are happy with what you have done Ranma!" Looking inside the item shoved into his face, Ranma sees a purple and white cat, and immediately jumps away. "If it wasn't for the fact that the other elders wish to see you once again, I would..." Being overcome by her anger, Khu Lon turns away from him and makes her way towards the kitchen, going inside it a few moments later.

Ranma watched her go, with a slight feeling of guilt. Deciding that he shouldn't keep the other elders waiting, he made his way back over to the stairs and headed up them. A few minutes later he stood before the door to the elders room, and raising his arm he knocked upon the door.

Hearing one of the elders call come in, he opened the door and made his way into the room. "Ah Mr Saotome, I see Khu Lon gave you our message." Ranma slightly nodded but didn't say anything. "If you would please have a seat, we can continue with our meeting."

Leaving the doorway, Ranma closed the door behind himself then made his way over to the chair he had sat in previously. Once there he sat down, and looked towards the three elders. "What was done to Xian Pu?" he asked.

"Xian Pu has been punished for deceiving us, as well as attacking us, Mr Saotome." said Lo Shin.

"How severe is her punishment?"

"That is not something that concerns you, Mr Saotome." said Lo Shin. "What you need to focus on, is the offer we have for you, as an apology for this embarrassing situation caused by not only Xian Pu, but her great grandmother Khu Lon."

"And what are you offering me, exactly?"

"As a form of apology from the village of Joketsuoku and us three elders, we have decided to grant you anything that you want, as long as it is in our ability to give."

"Anything I want?" asked Ranma.

"Anything, Mr Saotome." said Lo Shin. "Wither it be a cure for your curse, or elder status to our village. As long as we three elders are able to give it, it shall be yours."

Ranma was silent for several minutes, as he thought of the things that he could ask for. The three elders watched him without speaking, so as to not rush him. After about thirty minutes, Ranma raised his head and looked directly at Lo Shin. "I want you to..."  
-

A few moments after having left Meeka, Azul appeared before the Tendo Dojo with a loud crack and another puff of smoke. Making his way out of the smoke, Azul thought 'They really need to fix how us demons arrive and stuff. That was a little to loud for comfort.' Once the smoke had cleared away, he looked around the room he was in, and found it to be pretty bare, except for a dresser and a couple of futons. 'Guess this is the place, but sheesh does it reek of magic.'

Seeing a door before himself, Azul headed towards it. On reaching it, he waved his hand before the door, and it slid open on it's own accord. Making his way out of the room, he found himself at the end of a fairly long hallway. Making his way down the hall, he soon reached another door. Pausing before the door, he looked over it and saw a name plate upon it, bearing the name Akane. 'Guess I should start here. Would be a lot better though, if Mistress had given more information on what I should look for.'

Sighing to himself, Azul made his way closer to the door. Once there he waved his hand, and just as before the door opened on it's own. Making his way into the room, he began to look around.  
-

Close to an hour after leaving her father's office, Meeka looked out of the window next to her and saw that the limo was turning into the hospital's front parking area. A minute or two later, the limo came to a stop, and Meeka reached out her arm so she could open her door. However, before she could place her hand upon the door handle, a soft noise was heard indicating that the doors had been locked. Looking over towards her father, she saw him lowering his hand from the button. "Is something wrong Father?"

"Nothings wrong Meeka."said her father. "I just wanted to talk to you, before we talked to the Tendo's and Nodoka." Lowering her arm back to her side, Meeka sat back in her seat, and waited. "Meeka, why do you have such animosity for the youngest Tendo?"

"What do you mean, Father?"

"Going back to everything that you told me about Miss Tendo hitting Ranma, I have come to a small conclusion that you have a strong dislike for the youngest Tendo. I want to know why?"

"No one deserves to be hit, Father. It's the simple fact that Akane hits Ranma, for the simplest things."

"Correct me if I am wrong Meeka, but didn't you do the exact same thing to Takato-kun?"(1)

Meeka sighed to this. "Once again Father, you bring up something that doesn't involve the current problem. We are talking about Akane and Ranma here, not me."

"You may not wish to see it Meeka, but you and Miss Tendo are pretty alike when it comes to boys."

"I am nothing like her!" Realizing that she had shouted at him, Meeka lowered her head and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Father."

Letting out a long sigh, Meeka's father decided to try a different approach. "Meeka, going back to the talk we had at the house, I noticed that everything you told me was one sided, and put Miss Tendo in the bad light per say. Have you took into account, that Ranma might have deserved some of the things that Miss Tendo, did to him?" Meeka shifted a bit in her seat, but didn't say anything. Her father let out another sigh. "I figured as much. Same as it has been before, you have seen only one side of the situation and once again rushed to a conclusion based upon those facts."

Meeka expected him to say more, but instead she heard the sound of the locks being undone, and when she turned to face her father, she found him making his way out of the car. With what her father had said running through her head, Meeka raised her arm and placed her hand upon the door handle. Making her way out of the car a few moments later, she made her way over to stand next to her father. "Father, are you angry with me?"

Turning to face her, he placed his hands upon her shoulders. "No Meeka, I am not angry with you. While I am a bit disappointed that you continue to see only the bad side of people, I can't fault you for it, since you are still pretty young. Now come on, we need to get this taken care of, so you can continue your search for Ranma." Turning away from her, Meeka felt her father place one of his arms across her shoulders, and then began to lead her towards the hospital entrance.  
-

Back at the Neko-Hanten, the three elders were in discussion with themselves concerning what it was Ranma had asked of them. After several more minutes of whispering amongst themselves, the three elders turned to face Ranma. "Mr Saotome, I know we promised to give you anything you wanted, but are you absolutely sure that this is what you want? After all, think of everything that she has done to you, over the whole kiss of marriage incident."

"Elder Lo Shin, I don't mean any disrespect towards your decision on how to punish Xian Pu, for her actions. But in your own words, you told me that I could have anything that I wanted as long as you three we're able to give it to me, well this is what I want. And I know that, you are able to give it to me."

Lo Shin sighed and nodded. "Very well Mr Saotome, we will abide by your request and return Xian Pu to her human form."

Ranma got to his feet, and bowed to three of them. "Thank you Elder."

"You're very welcome Mr Saotome." said Lo Shin. "I am still a bit curious though, as to why you are letting Xian Pu off so easily. After all, she has more or less hurt you more then anyone, and is pretty deserving of her punishment."

"Elder Lo Shin, do you know what it is like to be cursed to change into something else?"

"I don't know what it is like myself Mr Saotome, but I have seen enough curses to know, what they are like. Where are you going with this?"

"Elder, it is hard to explain without really having the curse happen to yourself. But since you said you do know what they are like, can you imagine what it would be like, to spend the rest of your life as something totally different then what you was born as?"

"I think I am beginning to see your point Mr Saotome. And as I said, we will abide by your decision and return Xian Pu to her human form. However, because of her actions a punishment is still needed."

Ranma became worried at this. "You won't kill her either."

"Calm down Mr Saotome." Once Ranma seemed to calm down some what, Lo Shin continued. " Since you have voided the original punishment, and killing Xian Pu would most likely bring your wrath upon us, since you voided the first punishment, we have decided that Xian Pu and Khu Lon will be banished from the village. Is this acceptable to you Mr Saotome?" Ranma nodded. "Very well then. Our business with you is concluded and you may leave. We will take care of Xian Pu, and soon return to our village."

Ranma nodded and turning away from the three elders, made his way over to the door that would allow him to leave. On reaching the door, he pulled it open and making his way out of the room, pulled the door closed behind himself.

Once Ranma had left them, the elders partook in a conversation of there own. "It is a real shame that a young man such as Mr Saotome, managed to slip away from us." said Bra Zir.

The other two nodded, but said nothing about the lose.

**End of Chapter Eleven**


End file.
